Farewell Dusk
by Ellena Weasley
Summary: Senja yang membawanya pergi. Namun senja juga lah yang membawanya kembali, walau hanya sejenak. LEVI/PETRA, a litle bit LEVI/HANGE. ONESHOOT my-first-ff-on-this-fandom.


**Farewell Dusk**

* * *

**Diclaimer: Hajime Isayama**

**Warnings: typos, OOCs (berusaha keras tetep on character, tapi iya enggaknya Readers-lah yang menentukan), di luar alur baik anime atau manga-nya, dan beberapa ke-abal-abalan yang lainnya.**

**But….**  
**at least, saya bisa melepaskan sedikit kekecewaan saya pada hajime-san gara-gara pair ini berakhir bahkan sebelum berkembang… :D**

**Dan aku tahu beberapa dari kalian juga begitu… :)**

**NOTE! : karena ini sepenuhnya dari imajinasi saya, anggap saja disini Annie masuk Scout Legion, latar tempatnya Markas lama _Scout Legion_ tempat Eren diasingkan, extra moment setelah eps 22….**

**Hope you like it, and…**

**Have a nice reading…. \\(^_^)/**

* * *

Matahari beranjak menuju peraduannya, namun sang Kopral itu tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya terduduk. Ditemani secangkir teh yang mulai mendingin. Angin senja membuatnya lebih cepat dingin. Pemuda itu sebenarnya tak peduli pada minuman itu. Ia hanya ingin sedikit merasakan pernah ada tangan hangat dan hidup yang biasanya selalu menghidangkan secangkir teh itu seusai seharian penuh berkuda dan melakukan sebarek latihan atau misi. Tangan yang dua hari lalu ia saksikan dikubur dalam tanah.

Ya, dia Levi. Sang Heichou yang baru kehilangan seluruh teamnya dalam satu misi. Seperti biasanya, Tak ada guratan emosi dalam wajah itu. Iris hitam seukuran manik-manik itu tetap terlihat datar. Walau ia telah melihat sendiri, orang-orangnya terbujur kaku tak bernyawa. Namun ia tetap seorang manusia. Ia sudah berhenti makan dan berbicara selama dua hari, itu bentuk kesedihannya.

Meskipun semua anggota team yang selamat setelah ekspedisi itu tahu bahwa ada beberapa mayat yang tak bisa di bawa kembali kedalam dinding, termasuk mayat satu-satunya wanita di _special operation squad—_kita tahu siapa yang dimaksud, tak satupun dari mereka bisa mengira hal luar biasa ini terjadi. Keluarga Rall menerima Mayat Petra keesokan harinya. Keluarga Rall bungkam tentang bagaimana ini terjadi.

Tubuh tak bernyawa Petra Rall dua hari lalu dimakamkan. Tubuh itu masih utuh, sudah dibersihkan, dan semua hadirin pemakaman semua sepakat, Petra hanya seperti sedang tertidur lelap dalam waktu yang lama.

Semua mengira ini hal yang mustahil. Namun hanya Erwin, tuhan, dan si pelaku yang tahu. Ia hanya memberi tepukan singkat pada punggung si Kopral cebol. Ia tahu siapa pelakunya.

"Sebagai ketua, aku harusnya mengecam tindakan cerobohmu ini. Sebagai orang yang sudah kau anggap kakak, aku berpendapat Kau melakukan hal yang luar biasa. Namun sebagai seorang pria, beginilah caramu bersikap seharusnya." Begitu kata Erwin saat melangkah berlalu.

Tinggalah kini sang Heichou sendiri. Menyesapi getirnya perasaanya dalam teh itu.

Ia tetap pada misinya, menjaga si Manusia Titan. Hanya saja kini orang yang harus ia bawahi bertambah banyak. Erwin memberinya mandat untuk melatih junior-junior itu selagi mereka mempersiapkan langkah mereka selanjutnya.

'kau kira tugas sebagai baby sitter itu menyenangkan, heh?' omelnya dalam hati.

Hanya sekumpulan anak-anak amatir yang dengan ajaibnya selamat dari tragedi ekspedisi tempo hari. Seorang Titan Shifter yang dipagari oleh prajurit wanita terkuat yang kemampuannya setipe dengan Levi yang super overprotective padanya. Pemuda berwajah feminim yang sangat cerdas, Gadis super cuek yang bahkan hampir tak peduli apakah dunia ini kiamat, gadis pemburu pecinta makan, bocah berisik yang merupakan saudara kembar deodorant—abaikan saja apakah sudah ada deodorant pada masa itu, pemuda dengan tinggi menjulang yang sepertinya selalu berada tak jauh dari pemuda ber tubuh gempal berotot, dan pemuda berapi-api yang sedang cekcok dengan si titan Shifter. Ada lagi sepasang gadis yang anehnya selalu berdekatan, yang satu hampir seperti laki-laki, yang satunya lagi berwajah bak malaikat.

Levi hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang, cedera tungkainya membuat ia hampir tak bisa melakukan hal-hal lain dari kegiatan membosankan ini. Apalagi setelah ia memaksa menggunakan tungkainya itu terlalu jauh.

'yah, setelah malam itu.' batinya

Kemarin, keluarga team lama-nya mengambil barang-barang milik mendiang anak tercinta mereka. Kamar-kamar itu kini beralih penghuni. Ayah Petra mengambil semua barang puteri tercintanya. Tanpa ia ketahui, si kopral berhasil 'menyelundupkan' sebuah jubah tim penyelidik milik putrinya. Jubah yang sore ini Levi pakai di tubuhnya. Jubah yang membungkus badan Sang kopral muda itu, jubah yang pernah dikenakan oleh salah satu orang yang berharga dalam perjalanan hidupnya yang kelabu. Seseorang yang senyumnya pernah menjadi titik tenang Levi di kala ia jenuh.

Ya, Levi memiliki perasaan yang lain pada anak buah perempuan satu-satunya itu. Tak sekedar sebagai mentor dan ketua. Namun sebagai pria kepada wanita.

Angin senja kembali berhembus di halaman kastil tua itu. Levi hanya duduk di undakan batu itu. kembali menyesap teh yang sudah dingin. Membiarkan anak buah barunya bercengkrama menanti makan malam mereka, yang sudah diputuskan digelar di halaman markas. Segala perlengkapan telah di siapkan di sana. Momen ini membuat Levi terpaksa melayang ke makan malam terkahirnya bersama wanita berambut sewarna madu itu—tak bisa di anggap makan malam berdua karena seluruh tim ikut.

Angin itu membawa wangi bunga _buttercup _yang melayang hingga ke tempat Levi duduk. Aroma bunga yang identik dengan Petra, parfum yang selalu dipakai Petra. Sesaat, Levi merasa ia masih berada di sampingnya. Ia merasa seperti merasakan Petra, dengan adanya wangi itu dan jubah yang melekat di tubuhnya yang hangat di tengah dinginnya angin senja itu. Karena tak ingin semakin terbuai halusinasi, Levi menutup kedua matanya sejenak. Merasakan angin yang menangkap helai-helaian rambutnya, seakan mengajaknya berlalu bersamanya.

"Heichou, kau terlihat menua 40 tahun dalam 2 hari."

Levi sontak terkejut. Tanpa menoleh ia merasa suara itu ada di balik punggungnya, posisi seberti biasanya Petra berbicara padanya.

'Tak mungkin. Ia sudah _tidur_ di pusaranya' katanya pada diri sendiri.

"Heichou…. Kau bahkan tak memelototiku. Ayolah heichou… bor mataku dengan dua manik kejam-mu itu."

'Levi.. tenang… beberapa saat lagi pasti halusinasi itu hilang.. tenang… inhale…. Ekshale… inhale… ' Levi mulai mengendalikan napasnya, jika tidak, organ paling lemah yang satu _itu_ akan bergerak tak sesuai dengan kehendaknya.

"Heichou… aku tak punya banyak waktu lagi." Aura itu berpindah samping kiri levi.

'Baiklah. Jika ini gila, kali ini saja aku akan gila' penuh tekad, Levi membuka matanya perlahan.

Walau akal sehatnya menolak itu adalah sosok yang _ada_, namun batinya meyakininya. Di sana Petra sedang berlutut terduduk. Senyumnya masih sama, wajah sumringahnya masih bercahaya walau entah apa yang membuatnya sedikit memudar, mata sewarna langit senja itu masih sehangat apa yang Levi ingat terakhir kali dimana mata itu masih memandangnya balik padanya, bukan mata yang menatap kosong padanya terakhir kali.

"Hai, Heichou." Sapa sosok itu masih tersenyum. "Kau bahkan berubah drastis dalam 2 hari tanpaku, kan? Ah, bukan drastis. Tapi perlahan drastis."

"Apa aku mulai tidak waras?" tanyanya yang tak lebih hanya seperti bisikan.

"Kau tidak gila. Aku memang ada di sini sekarang."

Hening

Yang terdengar hanya sayup-sayup celotehan ramai junior-junior amatiran itu, walau terdengar hanya seperti gaung dari tempat yang sangat jauh. Hanya ada mereka disini, Levi dan Petra. Levi masih meraksakan undakan batu yang ia duduki. Ia masih bisa memosisikan dimana ia sekarang. Hanya saja, ia merasa jauh lebih ringan, seringan bulu yang dibawa angin ke segala penjuru. Bahkan cedera yang dialaminya di paha pun hanya terasa sedikit nyeri.

"Heichou, aku kesini bukan hanya ingin melihatmu menjadi patung, loo. Aku kesini untuk berbicara denganmu, walau kemungkinannya akan menjadi percakapan hanya sebesar biji gandum." Ujar sosok itu sambil berpura-pura ngambek. Namun kini Levi telah mengalihkan pandangannya padanya, diam dan dingin.

"Haish! Orang ini…. Kalau kau seperti itu terus, tak akan ada gadis waras yang akan mau denganmu." Kata Petra memasang wajah jengkel.

Walau Levi memang yakin ini hanya khayalannya saja, Levi senang masih bisa merasakan kehangatan itu. Serasa senyawa endrofin mulai merebak dalam hatinya.

Sosok itu tetap terduduk. Levi tetap memberikan sosok itu atensi penuhnya. Kini sosok itu beralih pada teh dingin yang diseduh Levi sendiri.

"Ah! Kau bahkan berlatih membuat teh mu sendiri, eh? 70 untuk nilainya." Ujar sosok itu bahkan tanpa menyentuhnya. Levi berguman tentang 'nilai yang lebih tinggi' dan 'rasa yang tak sebanding'. "Hahaha, baiklah. 75. Lain kali. Jangan menambahkan gula batu utuh, haluskan gulanya dulu. Jangan terlalu lama menyeduh daun tehnya. Atau kau takkan bisa membedakan kopi dengan teh mu. Tunggu sampai hangat, jika tak mau menunggu buatlah teh mu dengan air yang tidak benar-benar panas."

"Aku bukan orang yang telaten dengan hal-hal seperti itu." Ujar Levi

"Kejutan! Ternyata dia bicara!" sosok itu tertawa renyah, kemudian kembali ke pokok pembicaraan. "Kau akan terbiasa, seperti kau terbiasa menjadikan bersih-bersih sebagai hobi mu." Kata Petra sambil tersenyum.

Hening lagi

Levi menyeruput tehnya sekedar agar ia memiliki kegiatan. "sebaik apapun aku mencoba membuatnya, rasanya tetap selalu beda denganmu."

"Mau kuberi tahu rahasianya?" Tanya Petra.

"Hm?"

"Bayangkan saja sebuah wajah orang yang penting bagimu, lalu aduk seakan setiap adukan erisi kata-kata yang ingin kau katakan padanya."

Petra behenti pada kata itu. Kemudian ia menatap wajah sinis itu. Waktu seakan melambat. Ia ingin saat itu berlangsung selamanya. Namun matahari akan segera menyeretnya pergi selama-lamanya. Levi paham. Ia tahu ia tak bisa menahan itu semua terjadi.

"Tak bisakah kau tak pergi?" kata Levi datar

"Aku hanya pengelana yang siap berangkat ke tempat tujuan lainnya, Heichou." Tukas Petra perlahan. Ia kemudian memandang wajah mantan ketua regunya itu. Perlahan, titik-titik murni itu turun. Ia tahu waktunya semakin dekat. Tetesan murni yang tak hanya turun dari mata, namun juga batinnya yang tersiksa.

"Kau tahu apa yang ingin ku katakan." Ujar Levi tetap dingin. Tapi ia tahu nuraninya tercekat. Hanya matanya yang berbicara, seakan tatapan itu meneriakan suara hatinya.

"_Hai,aishiteru mo_, Heichou." Air mata itu semakin menderas, bukan hanya di mata Petra, tapi juga hati levi.

"senang bisa terbebas dari keharusan mengatakannya." Kata Levi sambil mengela napasnya yang sejenak tadi tercekat. "Jangan menangis, kau yang segera bebas. Kau seharusnya bahagia." Ujar Levi sambil menyeka tetesan bening nan murni itu, walau ia tahu hanya akan menyentuh udara kosong

"Jangan pernah lupa makan. Jangan terlalu memaksa tubuh mu melakukan sesuatu. Jangan lupa istirahat. Jangan—" Suara jernih itu terhenti.

"Kenapa kita bahkan harus berakhir bahkan sebelum hati kita tumbuh." Potong levi Wajah dingin itu akhirnya tertunduk. Petra bangkit.

Levi merasakan dekapan hangat menyelubunginya. Aroma _buttercup_ merebak indranya.

"Berakhir? Sayangnya aku tak percaya hal itu, ini hanya bersambung. Akan ada kelanjutanya, nanti. Kau lihat heichou," tangan itu membujur melewati Levi. Menunjukan apa sesuatu yang tersaji depan mereka. "Kita akan selalu hidup dalam mereka."

Levi melihatnya.

Cinta.

Begitu banyak cinta yang mulai menguncup atau bahkan yang sudah berbunga lebat. Cinta seorang gadis yang sangat cuek itu pada si titan shifter yang bahkan menganggapnya serigala berbahaya. Cinta pemuda congkak berambut jingkrak itu pada gadis terkuat itu. Cinta protektif si gadis terkuat itu pada si manusia titan. Cinta yang dipendam pemuda kekar itu pada gadis mungil nan rupawan itu. Cinta kepada sahabat itu pun terlihat. Antara si gadis mungil dan gadis jakung nan tegar itu dan sebaliknya, cinta si manusia titan itu pada dua sahabatnya, antara pemuda super jakung itu dengan si pemuda tegap, atau bahkan cinta yang dikirim si pemuda congkak itu pada langit, entah pada siapa. Cinta gadis kentang itu pada kentang yang ada di genggamannya. Semuanya kini terlihat oleh Levi. Semua. Jelas. Gamblang. Kehadiranya membuat levi semakin percaya akan hal itu nyata.

"Aku akan selalu hidup dalam mereka. Jika kau suatu saat berangkat berkelana, kau pasti akan menemuiku nanti, setidak utuh apapun kita, sekeras apapun kehidupan kita, sehancur apapun dunia kita. Aku yakin aku pasti akan tetap mencintaimu bahkan walau kita harus bertemu berkali-kali dalam seribu tahun lagi, heichou." Dua wajah itu bertatapan. Intens, tak tersela, dan pekat.

.

.

Sejenak serasa waktu berhenti.

.

.

"Semuanyaaaa….! Makan malam sudah siap!"Terdengarlah seruan riang dari seorang wanita muda berkacamata dan besurai cokelat mahogani yang masih mengenakan apron. Ia memegang sendok sup seakan-akan pengaduk sup itu tongkat kekuasaan. Dua pria di belakangnya terengah-engah membawa sepanci besar sup berbau lezat dan makanan yang lainnya. Angin sore melambaikan surai cokelat mahogani yang dikuncir _ponytail _itu.

"Lihat matanya, heichou. Ketika kau mengingatku, Tatap saja matanya. Maka kita akan bertemu lagi. Walau kau tak akan melihat seorang gadis berambut sewarna madu sebahu." Petra menambahkan hal itu dengan sedikit nada sendu. "kita anggap saja kita sedang berlomba, siapa yang paling sering merindukan satu sama lain hingga kita bertemu lagi dia yang akan menang."

Angin mulai memanggil.

"Heichou, ini saatnya. Nah,"

Petra sudah bangkit, berdiri sejajar dengan matahari yang kini memerah mulai tenggelam. Levi memandang sosok itu.

"_Sampai jumpa, _Levi-kun. Semoga saat kita bertemu lagi, kau akan mengatakan itu sendiri. Bahkan, hari dimana kita bertemu, adalah hari yang terindah untuk ku. Aku tak pernah meyesal mengenalmu, aku bersyukur kita terlahir ditakdirkan untuk bertemu. " Petra membungkuk mengecup pipi kiri Levi, singkat namun tetap terasa manis "Jaga jubah itu. Itu jubah kesayanganku. _Jaa ne~_" lambaian itu terasa seperti kedipan mata. Kedipan selanjutnya sosok itu hilang tak berbekas. Hanya sisa kehanggatan di bahu Levi yang tersisa, juga menyisakan perasaan kosong di relung jiwa Levi.

Kegelapan mulai turun. Lentera-lentera sudah menyala di meja makan bongkar pasang itu. Makanan sudah tersaji di atasnya. Tinggal lah Levi terpaku di undakan batu itu yang perlahan dingin. Walau angin telah berhenti bertiup, dingin itu masih terasa.

Momen itu membuatnya mengerti, bahwa selalu ada hal yang bahkan perlu diperjuangkan selain kelangsungan hidup umat manusia di dunia yang hancur ini. Ia tak ingin lagi melewatkan sedetik pun momen-momen yang mungkin akan lebih berharga di masa depan.

"Oiiiii, leviiii…! Kau mau kehabisan makanan?" suara tinggi Hange telah membangunkannya dari dimensi sendu itu. Wanita itu memanggil sambil melambai antusias padanya. Mau tak mau Levi tedikit tersenyum. Petra benar, sosoknya hidup dalam mata Hange.

'Aku menang, bahkan aku sekarang sudah merindukanmu.' Batinya sambil meneguk sisa terakhir tehnya lalu bangkit sambil membawa cangkirnya.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah baru. Langkah seseorang yang mulai membuka hatinya pada dunia. Mentalnya, fisiknya, dan emosinya masih tetap Levi yang dulu. Namun kini, hati itu hangat dengan sesuatu yang baru. Ia meniti masa depannya. Pemuda dengan hati yang kuat dengan hilangnya cinta dari hidupnya. Pemuda yang kehilangan cintanya dengan tragis. Pemuda yang hatinya hancur bahkan sebelum ia mengerti apa yang ia rasakan.

Pemuda yang memiliki cinta yang harus gugur dulu sebelum berkembang.

.

"_**Walau Ada Kebencian di Dunia,Tetapi di Hati Masih Tetap Ada Cinta…**_

_**Walau Yang Mempunyai Cinta telah Pergi,**_

_**Walau yang Memiliki Kekasih telah Mati,**_

_**CINTA MEREKA AKAN TETAP HIDUP….."**_

—_**Mohabbatein (2000)**_

**OWARI**

* * *

**A/N**

**HOOOLLLAAA MINNA-SAAN…!**

**Ini dia fic terbaru saya yang sekaligus fic pertama saya di fandom ini…..**

**Fic ini sebenanya sudah bercokol lama di arsip otak saya, tapi masih blum sempet buat….**

**Big thanks for ****Ucha UzuHyuuga, sobat terkarib saya yang udah bikin saya tertarik ambil fandom ini…. Thanks my best pal…! :D**

**Di sini memang setelah saya lihat, badan Levi sm Petra emang nggak jauh beda, ini dia alasanya kenapa saya ambil jubah scout legion petra jadi **_**'souvernir'-**_**nya Levi…..**

**Nah, untuk readers yang kangen berat sama serial saya yang lainnya… semoga ini menjadi pengobat rindu ringan buat kalian…. Support kalian adalah matahari saya di dalam gelapnya Writerblock…**

**Review, penebar semangat, atau bahkan flame bersedia saya terima dengan suka cita….**

**Sekian…. **

**Ellena Weasley**


End file.
